Aftermath
by peeta1234567
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happen after the rebellion? How Katniss and Peeta lived their life? Well this takes place 2 years after the rebellion. Will their be a romance brewing between the Odair's son and Star-Crossed Lover's daughter later on? Well find out in Aftermath!
1. District 4 and the ring

**Hi guys this is my first fan fic so please R & R! So plz pm me to give me ideas. I hope you guys like this I have been working on this for awhile. Hope you guys like it!**

Aftermath: Chapter 1

It was exactly a year since the rebellion ended. It was exactly a year since many of my closest friends was killed. It seemed like everything was reborned. All the districts were at peace with each other even District 1 & 2. A lot has changed like Peeta and I growing back together and now living are on a train now to District 4 to celebrate Annie and Finnick 's first born Finnick Jr. Odair. It haunts me that Finn can't grow with a father because I saw his father save me from some mutts. Peeta just alert me that we will be there in about few minutes. Which gives me a smile on my face because the old Peeta is coming back to me everyday little by little. As, we get off the train we see a car which the Peacekeepers are guarding.

One of the Peacekeepers with straight blonde hair says "We have been waiting for you Mr. and Mrs. Mellark". Peeta looks at me confused as always.

Then, I say "We aren't married", the Peacekeeper look surprised like you guys aren't. I always  
get that look now since Peeta and I go everywhere now.

The Peacekeeper gets over his shocked and says " gave us orders to pick you guys up and take you to her house".

The Peacekeeper guides us to the car and helps me in by touching my back. I see Peeta giving him a nasty look. I just smile and laugh. As we drive through District 4 I see why Annie wanted to move back because it is so beautiful! We pass by the school and I see the children running and waving trying to get a glimpse of Peeta and I.

We finally arrive at her house since Annie was a victor she lives in the victor village which is right on the we get out of the car I see little Finn running up the sand dune. I see Annie right behind him holding his tiny sandals trying to keep him from falling down the sand dune. Finn finally reached me and hugged my legs. For some reason ever since he could talk he called Peeta and I "Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta".

Annie greets me with a long hug and says in my ear "Thank You so much for coming".

I say "I wouldn't miss this for the world" which gives her a smile of generosity.

She guides us inside of her house which is beautiful. Peeta shows Annie the cake he made for Finn and as he does it Finn gets between his mothers legs and gorges his finger with frosting and runs away laughing. Annie sighs and says she is so truly sorry about the cake but, I know Peeta he doesn't mind. As we all sit around the fire on the beach eating the best cake ever. I glanced over to Annie and I see she is looking at Finn while he is skipping stones like she is lost in her own thoughts.

I say "Finnie has anyone taught you how to swim ?" and he says in the most fragile voice "Yea, Mommy says I am natural like my father".

I know this makes Annie cry because the next thing that happens Annie gets up with tears in her eyes and says "Excuses me" and runs back to the house crying. Finn comes over to me and says "What is wrong with Mommy,Aunt Katniss ?"

I look up to him and see his bright green eyes like his father's and I say to Peeta "I am going to talk to Annie, will you watch Finn". Of course Peeta says yes while he takes Finn 's hand and walks with him on the beach.

I get in the house and I hear Annie's sobs coming out of her bedroom. I open the door a little and see Annie looking at her and Finnick's wedding picture. I go in and sit next to Annie and stroke her hair in silence.

She finally says between her tears "I am fine, Katniss really. It just sometimes I need to step in the other room to collect myself".

I look at her and I can see pain in her eyes just like my mother after my father died. I say "Well I am here if you need to talk about it".

She smiles and says thanks and gives me a hug. At that time I hear Peeta coming down the hallway and opening the door a little. He is holding sleeping Finn in his arms and says "He got tired of walking so I picked him up and in five minutes he was out".

This makes Annie smile and she says "I will take him and you and Katniss should get some sleep".

Peeta says ok and gives Annie the sleeping Finn while she walks out of the room. Annie all ready has so many rooms in her house so when she heard that we were coming she made a room for Peeta and I. As I sleep next to Peeta I remember the nights before the Quater Quell where he held me and comfort me from the nightmares that of the unknown.

When I wake I hear the waves crashing on the rocks of the beach and a small little laughter. I look over and see Peeta is not next to me which frightens me but I calm myself down. As I take a shower and get dressed I can hear small little Finn laughing. When I walk outside to the veranda I see Annie, Peeta , and Finn talking over breakfast.

Finn was the first to notice me and says "Morning, Aunt Katniss". Peeta gets up and kisses me on the forehead while he says "Morning sweetie" and offers me a chair.

Annie says "Well since your up I think I should tell you both that Finn has told all of his teachers  
that you guys were coming. And the school called me this morning and told me to ask you guys will like to come down and talk to the children".

I look over to Peeta and say "It is fine with me what about you?" and he says with a smile "Sure. I will  
love too". Finnie eyes light up with excitement then Annie says "Well I guess all should get ready".

We all walk over too Finnie's school and I see all the teachers and parents looking over and staring at us which does not give any since of security. When we enter Finn 's class room the teacher stops and shakes are hand say thank you for coming. I walk over to some of the little girls who are coloring flowers.

I bent down and say "You guys like coloring." they smile and one of the little girl with two braids in her hair says "Me and my friends go and pick flowers after school but don't tell anyone".

I smile and think of me and Gale everyday going after school in the woods to hunt back in District 12.  
I say "No worry your secret is safe with me."

And right at that time Peeta comes over and says "Finn wants to take his friends outside and play and he wants us to come".

So I leave the table with the little girls and walk outside and watch Peeta play with Finn and his friends. Annie comes over and nudges me in the elbow and says "When will Peeta propose to you?"  
and I say with a laugh "Your guess is as good as mine".

She says "Well if he does will you guys have any kids?" I look at her surprised then I say "I don't know from what we have been through probably not". She says "Oh come on Katniss look at him with  
Finn he is so good with children. You and him have to have children together". As I look at Peeta I wonder maybe we can have children together but maybe later in our life after we are married even if we do get married.

After we got back I took along shower trying to clear my head of wonders and ideas. When I got out I hear music coming from the veranda so I walk out there only a powder blue dress from home. I see Peeta waiting for me out there with a candle lit dinner.

I see him smiling like he is about to do something foolish then I say "What is going on?". He says "I thought we could have a romantic dinner just the two of us" while he offers me a chair.

We had a lovely dinner and then he offers to go and take a walk on the beach to watch the sunset go down. While we walk down the beach he makes me laugh with some corny jokes about some seaweed.

As the sun is going down I say "Wow I think that is one of the most beautiful sunsets I have seen in my life". Peeta takes my hand and pulls me in close and kisses me full on the mouth and yet again I feel the feeling I felt in the Hunger Games and in the Quater Quell that makes me want more.

Then he says "Katniss you that I love you so much. That I will kill myself if anything happened to you. I never want to let go of you. Your my family you're the person that I look forward of seeing everyday". I don't say anything because I am in shocked that I am hearing the old Peeta.

He says "Well I guess I am trying to say." then he gets on one knee and reaches in his pocket and holds out a gold ring with the pearl he gave me in the Quater Quell in the middle. He says "Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?"

I am speechless as tears form in my eyes then I finally got the words out "Yes,yes!". Peeta gets up with tears in his eyes and puts the ring on my finger. At that time he kisses me and twirls me around in his arms.

As he holds me in his arms he says "Your going to be wife." I smile and look at him and say "Your going to be my husband." We both walk back to Annie's house smiling and holding hands.

When I wake I look to see myself in Peeta arms but I don't even remember climbing into our bed. I look up and see Peeta face buried in my hair then I say "Peeta?" and he says "Hey your up".

I say with a smile "Last night was the best night of my life." he laughs and says "Me too and I can't wait to say the vows to love you forever".

I get up and kiss him and say "Come on let's go eat breakfast I am starving". When we walk out to the veranda Annie looks at my hand and smiles. Peeta offers me a chair and I smile because he is such a gentlemen. Finn comes over and says "Aunt Katniss what is that?" pointing to my hand with the ring on it. I say with a smile "It is a ring. Peeta gave it to me." Finn runs over to Annie and whispers  
something in her ear and she just smiles and nods.

Annie walks us over to the train station. Finn is sad to see us leave but I promise him I will see him soon. Annie gives me a big hug and says in my "Congrats on the engagement. I knew he would do it sometime or later." I blush and say "Shut up, Annie".

We bid our goodbye's and Peeta help me into the train when we get into one of the cars we hear a familiar voice "There are my star-crossed lovers!". And there in a chair holding a bottle of white liquor was Haymitch. I couldn't believe my eyes it is Hamitch! THen he says "Don't just stand there say something." then behind I hear another familiar voice "Oh  
my gosh Katniss , Peeta !"


	2. Train and secrets

**Hey guys I'm back! I love your reviews so plz keep them coming! This chapter I got approved by my closest friends so I really hope you guys like it! Now here is Aftermath Chapter 2...**

"Johanna!" I say so suprised. She laughs and plops herself next to Haymitch. She smirks and says "What Everdeen not happy to see me?"

I look over to Peeta I can tell he still in shock but then he says "Why are you here?" Johanna laughs and says "What I can't pop in and see my good friends. And by the way Peeta it took you long enough to pop the question."

When she says that last statement Peeta blushes and Haymitch chokes on his drink while trying to laugh. I ammediatly say "How do you know Johanna?!" She looks at me like _seriously_ then says "Well one, just look at your left hand. Nice ring. Is that the pearl from the Quater Quell?"

I smile and nod she continues "And two Annie called all the victors. So of course Chaff told Enobria and you know Enobria so the whole Capitol knows. And Haymitch told Greasy Sae, I think that is her name and she told all of District 12 that you too are engaged."

I look over to Haymitch and give him a glare like _I swear to God I will KILL you_. Peeta finally says "You still haven't answered are question. _Why are you too here?_" Both Haymitch and Johanna look at each other like they are hiding something.

Haymitch speaks up and says "Well Lover Boy, that's the thing when the Capitol found out you too were engaged they called while you were away and he said that Ceasar Flickman wants to do an interview with you too and your family."

Peeta and I both say "NO!" Haymitch laughs and says "You too really think you have a choice and plus we are already on the train to the Capitol right now and both of you family's are their waiting for your arrival." Peeta says "The only family I have is Katniss." I smile and he pulls my waist closer to him.

Haymitch and Johanna both gag and say "Peeta, your family is alive."

**OK OK i know what your thinking Peeta's family is dead since the rebellion. But, I felt really bad for Peeta since he doesn't have a family. I already working on the next chapter. So R&R! PM me if you have any ideas. And sorry since this is a short chapter! BYE BYE! :P**


	3. HELP!

**Hey guys I am sorry I haven't posted any new chapters I have major writers block. So guys I really need your help so please private message me to give me ideas! So when I get the next chance I will post a next chapter! Love you guys so much! I PROMISE I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU!**


	4. Welcome to the Family!

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Who want to be my valentine? Anyway here is Chapter 3 ...**

****I am very suprised that Peeta took the news well. I think he is very excited to see his dad and brothers after 3 years. But it worries me about his mother I am just scared she will beat him again. But maybe she has changed (we can only hope). As we arrive to the Capitol the whole train station is filled with fans and the paparazzi. We are enscorted out of the train by five huge bodygards. When we get into the building Peeta and I seprate,I just clench his had tighter but he just whispers everything is going to be ok.

My Prep Team starts right away when we get into the green room. Supposaly Ceasar Flickman heard that we are engaged and he wanted to do a interview with us. When I am finally finished I sigh very loudly and I hear a voice behind me "Some things never change my Girl on Fire."

When I look I can't believe my eyes I am speachless but then the figure says "Don't just stand their twirl for me." I finally get my voice back and scream "Cinna!" While I run over to hug him.

I scream while crying "I thought that you died after the Peacekeepers took you out."

He smiles and says "They just knocked me out and kept me in a prison with Portia. Portia and I got out after they resuced Peeta, Annie, and Johanna. But, I am here now to see that your engaged to the Boy with the Bread Peeta Mellark!"

I blush and see a little figure come behind the doorway like a shadow (A.N. Reminds you of Rue hugh!). Cinna see's the direction my eyes are at and he just chuckles and says "Jewels it is ok. She won't hurt you ."

When he says that a little girl with a gold dress and black flats runs out and hugs Cinna's legs and giggles. Cinna says "Katniss I will like you to meet Portia and I's daughter Jewels."

I look at him like_ when did you have a daughter?, when did you get married?!_ She looks up at me and says" Your the Mockingjay you saved my mommy and daddy's life." I bend down and say "Yea I guess I did."

She looks at me with the big brown eyes and leans over and hugs me and whispers "Thank you so much. I love my daddy a lot!"

While I'm hugging her I hear "What about you mommy?" I look up and see Portia and Peeta. Jewles looks back and says "Of course I love you mommy!" I just giggle and hug Peeta.

We spend two hours talk to Portia and Cinna while Jewels plays dress up. At some point I look up at Peeta and he looks so amused. By that time I make a promise to myself _**I will give Peeta children even if I have to**____**die.**_

When we enter are penthouse it looks that Haymitch, Effie, and Johanna are all eating but I see that they are joined with other guest I reconize one of them but when I am about to say anything Peeta screams "Dad!"

When he screams that all of them turn their heads. Peeta brothers Rye and Wheat see him and jump out of their chairs and tackle him to the ground. I hear Johanna say "Oh shit!"

When they get up Peeta and his dad hug for along time I can only hear some of what says like" I thought I lost you." When they break Peeta comes face-to-face with his mother. First, they just stare at each other but then his mother says in tears "Every night I dreamt that you were dying in the flames on the bakery. But, when I woke my heart broke because you weren't there."

Peeta says "Mom, I missed you so much!" And runs over and hugs him and the whole Mellark's hug together. When they break Mr. Mellark says "You saved my son, Katniss and now your engaged. I just knew some day that he would won your heart over some how. Thank you and I know your going to be the best daughter-in-law. thank you for bringing him back."

He kisses my knuckles and both of his brothers come over and say "If he got you pregant blink three times." And I hear Mrs. Mellark say " Rye, Wheat leave that poor girl alone." She walks over to me, looks at my hand with the ring on it, smiles and says "Welcome to the Family!"


	5. Interview

Hey guys I am back after a long time so... Here it is

I look at myself in the mirror silent tears running down my face looking at my elegant gold dress thinking about what has happened over the years. From becoming a victor to the leader of a rebellion now newly engaged to the person I love dearly. As my mom pins the mockingjay onto my dress she looks at me through the mirror and asks "What's wrong, sweetie?"

I look at her with my tear stained face and say "Nothing, mom. Its just I wished dad was here to see me."

She sighs and turns me around "Sweetie, he is here; he is everywhere. He is watching you become the strong beautiful women that he knew you would become."

She wipes my tears away with her thumb and says "Come on, you don't want to keep the audience waiting."

I smile while she directs me to the elevator; in the elevator she takes my hand and rubs her thumb over my knuckles like she did when I was little. When the elevator doors open I am confronted by a demanding Effie asking where I was and how we are behind schedule. When I turn her off in my head I see Peeta with Portia fixing his jacket but, he doesn't pay any attention to her he just stares at me and mouths 'I love you'. I smile and mouth it back to him; he says thank you to Portia and runs over to me and kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear "You look beautiful" all I do it blush and look at my feet.

I don't know how long I was looking at my feet but, the next thing I hear is Ceasar Flickerman say "Ladies and Gentleman please give a warm welcome to the newly engaged Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

Peeta and I make are way on stage and the crowd just goes nuts. When we make are self on the loveseat I look out to the crowd and I see familiar faces like Rue's parents, my mom, Peeta's family, and all the surviving victors smiling warmly. I snap out of my trace when Peeta nudges me and an idiot like myself says "Huh?"

The crowd laughs like I did in my first interview with Ceasar. Ceasar just chuckles and says "As many times you have been here you always do that."

I blush and he says "I asked How are you dealing with all the press following you around since you proposal?"

Peeta being the gentleman says "Well when we got off the train and being escorted off the train was a surprise."

Ceasar asks "Have you guys started to plan the wedding?"

I reply "No, we were actually thinking of having are wedding back in our district."

Ceasar face shows disappointment and says "Well that it is a shame I think everyone in the Capital wanted it here. Will you have it televised?"

I turn back to the crowd and I see everyone is barely hanging on to their seats so I turn back to him with a fake smile and say "I guess we can work something out." And the crowd explodes in happiness.

When we were done with the interview we were bombarded with questions from backstage. Peeta pushes through so we can get into the elevator; once we are safely in the elevator I just hit the button to stop the elevator. I sit on the floor and rest my head in my hands and take deep breaths like my doctor told me I had to when I was upset. Peeta sits down next to me and throws his arm around my shoulders and gives me a half hug.

I lean my head on his shoulder and say "What are we doing? Its starting all over again the Capitol is controlling us again."

He kisses my head and says "I don't care what they do I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I just bury my head into his shoulder and listen to his heart beat until I fall asleep. When I wake it is the middle of the night and I am in my pjs and I am curled up in his arms. I will ask Peeta in the morning how I had gotten in these closes but I don't care now because I want to do is to fall asleep in my handsome fiancé arms **WITHOUT NIGHTMARES!**

And surprisingly I never have nightmares when I am in his arms.

**Again sorry About the very late update I know I am not the best writer but your reviews make me want to write more but when I only got one review last chapter I thought know one liked my story. So If anyone is out there supporting me just tell me.**

**-Rose**


End file.
